fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryou Kusaka
(Rune Magic, Jutsu Shiki) Chain Magic Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts (Amaterasu) Various |weapons = Sodom and Gomorrah Katana |image gallery = yes}} Ryō Kusaka (草冠・遼, Kusaka Ryou, Lit; Grass Crown, Distant) is the younger twin brother of Shōjirō Kusaka, the older brother of Shigure and Naomi, and Akio Kusaka. Appearance Ryō, being the younger, identical twin brother to Shōjirō Kusaka, they share an almost completely identical appearance. While being identical twins they have a few differences, mainly the fact that Shōjirō looks slightly older than Ryō does. Ryō has short red hair and brown eyes, like his brother does, and is the same height as Shōjirō. Ryō tends to dress in a similar fashion to his brother, wearing baggy pants or shorts, and cut-off shirts/t-shirts, depending on the season. He wore a similar tan colored robe/coat during his travels, like his brother Shōjirō did. Ryō has the same clean, hygienic appearance the his brother does as well. Ryō as well has a slightly muscular build to him. Personality Ryō, has shown to have an almost identical personality type to that of his older twin, Shōjirō. Ryō is extremely laid back, with a very easy going demeanor, many describing him as being a fool. Ryō has displayed the same kind of loving elder brother affection towards his siblings that Shōjirō has. Ryō has shown to have a similar passive nature towards conflict, but has shown that unlike Shōjirō, who would prefer to talk his way out of a fight, is more willing to fight in order to end a conflict. Ryō has shown, like his brother, to end a conflict in the shortest amount of time possible and be on his way. While refusing to kill any would be attacker, Ryō is more willing than Shōjirō to use a more destructive or decisive way of ending a fight. Ryō, like his brother takes most threats toward himself lightly and is greatly angered when his family and friends are targeted. Ryō has shown, unlike his twin to less perverted towards his female family members for a wider selection, that mainly being most women in general. While having a number of similarities with his older twin brother, Ryō also has an equal number of differences as well. While Shōjirō is a slightly more serious person, Ryō has been described as being a much more sly, cunning, and mischievous person. Ryō, much like his moniker is as many deemed and referred to as "sly, like a fleeing fox" in his approach to unknown or new situations. Ryō has also shown to be a prankster, often having fun either picking or messing with others for his own enjoyment. Ryō is known for often hiding his cunning nature behind his mischievous and playful tendencies, often being able to quickly and effectively mess with another persons mind without their notice. Ryō, has displayed and shown on multiple occasions that he is more hotheaded then his twin, often swearing more often and being slightly more irritable than Shōjirō is, but has also shown to have a better grip on his anger and irritability when fighting, being able to stay calm when needed. History Synopsis Equipment Sodom and Gomorrah (怒り & 逆襲, Anger and Wrath) are the name of Ryō's weapons. His weapons have the appearance of massive dual bladed cleavers, both with a disproportionately thin handle in the center of the weapons. The blades themselves are silver in color, more specifically steel grey but with a high polish, and the middle is red in color, while the handles are red in color as well. These blades are roughly two and a half feet wide, when held in front of Ryō's body they completely cover it, and they are about four and a half feet long from where the handle connects to the weapons themselves, this makes the weapons entire lengths roughly five to six feet in total length. The blades are extremely durable, being capable of blocking even magically enhanced strikes without breaking, but the truest testament of the blades durability is Ryō's use of Gravity Magic on the blades. The blades themselves are shown to be extremely sharp, being capable of slicing through stone and metal alike with little effort. The blades are actually very heavy despite the fact that Ryō is often seen swinging them around with no visible effort, but this is do to his usage of Gravity Magic to manipulate the weight of the blades. The large width of the blades allow them to be effectively used as shields, again their durability is extremely effective in this regard. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance and Durability: Assorted Attributes Above Genius Level Intellect: *'Expert Strategist': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is the name of a magic skill originally created by the Kusaka Clan generations ago, and one that has only been to taught to a very tight knit group of individuals outside of the family. This magic skill allows the user to exert their magical power and compress it, hardening it to form a diamond-esque substance from their raw magical power. This ability allows its user to generate the diamond material for a verity of purposes, most notably defensive ones, but has shown that users of great enough skill and with sufficient magical capacity are capable of turning this originally defensive magic skill into an offensive one, as its modern official designation is as an Offensive/Defensive-Type (攻性防御型, Kōsei Bōgyo-gata). Gravity Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of . When performing Gravity Magic, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity, the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles. In regards to the effects of gravity in Earth Land, gravity gives weight to physical objects and causes the tides. Gravity has an infinite range, although its effects become increasingly weaker on farther objects. In order to use Gravity Magic, the caster increases the power of gravity or decreases it, mimicking a gravitational pull or push in some way. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless- Gravity Magic can be harnessed to alter the terrain in any and every direction. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other forms of magic with a tangible form, crushing them into nothingness in a way not dissimilar to that of Crash. It can also be used to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else, allowing both the user and the enemy to levitate or become suspended in midair, or slow their movements down to a crawl or even to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using Gravity Magic. Finally, in the case of more experienced users, the caster is capable of compressing large amounts of gravity before firing these condensed forces in the form of a beam of gravity which carries the effects of normal uses of the magic. Overall, as Gravity Magic is a fundamental force of the universe, this makes it one of the better common magics around, and in the hands of a skilled user, absolutely devastating. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō) *'Kanzen Saimin' (完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis) *'Saimin Sazanami' (催眠細波, Hypnotic Wave Ring) *'Reiji Maigo' (零時迷子, Midnight Lost Child) *'Genyakō' (幻夜行, Phantom Night Parade) Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法, Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Magic involving the manifestation of magical barriers. With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Letter Magic Chain Magic Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts (天権の魔法陣伎, Tenken no Mahōjingi) refer to a series of Caster Magics which are derived from Sealing Magic which revolve around the projection of the user's Magic Seal in all shapes and sizes. As a rule of thumb, spells of all shapes and sizes are accompanied by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin); they are the visible manifestation of Eternano being collected by a magician when casting a spell; they are also accompanied by powered-up states. More often than not, a Magic Seal is composed of intangible energy in the form of a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it; while gathering eternano to cast a spell, the Magic Seal spins at a varying velocity- generally, depending on the amount of energy released, the circle may spin faster or slower. However, these Magic Seal only manifest for the briefest of moments- once the magician has completed the casting process of the magic, they immediately vanish into thin air, signifying that the spell is ready to be let loose upon their enemies. Generally, a Magic Seal is indicative of a magician's power, as more often than not, each magician has their own specially designed Magic Seal, forged through aspects of their character and fighting style- no two Magic Seals are the same, and the Magic Seal changes, in both colour and the symbol in the middle depending on the magic used. When harnessing any one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the user is capable of skipping the "casting sequence" of their magic and projecting their magical energy outwards in order to manifest their Magic Seals in the form they'd usually be in when beginning to bring one of their spells into the current plane of existence- from here, the user is able to utilize their Magic Seals in a variety of ways; with each Magic Seal being defined into hundreds of subcategories, meaning that there is an almost unlimited amount of options at the user's disposal. More often than not, the Magic Seals that the user can project have a variety of effects on both sentient and non-sentient beings, up to and including buildings and the like. Where the Magic Seals manifest usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above them. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts is manipulated through Mudra ( , Myūdora lit. Nine Symbolic Cuts). There are different sequences of hand seals for every spell, which are referred to as Formulas (式, Shiki), requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. More often than not, the Magic Seals that the user can project have a variety of effects on both sentient and non-sentient beings, up to and including buildings and the like. Where the Magic Seals manifest usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above them- the scale of the effects of the formulas seem to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting each one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. A user of this power is capable of casting the Magic Seals in mid-air, and by jumping on them, they can use the effects of the summoned Magic Seal- more often than not, the user can cast a 'haste' Magic Seal in order to achieve a "double jump" of sorts, rocketing through the air once more. Any user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照・魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin; literally meaning "Illuminating Heaven Magic Seals") is a powerful Caster Magic and type of Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts which allows the user to invoke magic seals for various purposes. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen